Dreams of Beauty
by Little-Bit910
Summary: . The daughter of Ash and Mary-Lynnette Redfern and the Son of Delos and Maggie RedFern, soulmates at last. Well, we'll see how to ruin this for good. No one can unite the lands. I already missed the millennium, can't let this go now can I? she laughed.
1. Chapter 1

Heya! I'm Natalie and to let you know.... THIS IS A SEQUEL! If you never read the first one then go look for it on my page, it's called "Under the Stars" and this is a spin off so, read that first! Well, like I always say, I need a beta reader... I don't have a very good spelling catcher on this computer nor do I have someone to read over my work I'M SORRY FOR MISTAKES! XP Well, also, i'm not the sarcastic type so if you review tell me how I did with Ash... I hope his part works in this story... well, without further a due here is the first Chapter to Asha's Story, "Dreaming Death" ALSO, Reviews are nice.... and love. Lots of love to all of y'all. Now READ! :)

:)Natalie

* * *

Asha sat at her desk of the stupid mundane school, learning stupid trigonometry she had already learned from her father. Well, anyone who was watching her would think that she was learning, really she was sifting through her own beautiful images in her own mind. She was a photographer from birth, taking memory pictures and sending them to her own memory book for when she was bored. She could start from the beginning and sift through them on her own at will.

First was her mother, beautiful blue eyes alive with love when seeing her daughter for the first time. Her brown locks of hair were matted to the sides of her face by sweat, her chest swollen with a huge gasp of air. This was Asha's first conscious memory of life, but it was also the most beautiful.

The next was of her Father. A tall giant to her at the time, he held her close to his face, because that was all the memory was of. His face was like porcelain pale and magnificently happy. His eyes were a soft brown, the edges green, his mouth in a brilliant smile. As she looked at this memory in present time, she couldn't help loving that she looked like her father.

Asha started flipping through the memories faster, finally coming to a stop of a snap shot from her dream the night before of a boy. He had bright yellow eyes and the very blackest of black hair, he was smiling so big at her from his playground swing, looking out of place with all the little kids of the playground playing around him. She had stopped in her dream, and taken the picture. Scared to forget him, but feeling the dream coming to a close. She heard him like it came from the memory snap shot, "I will find you, Asha. Your in danger lo—" the sentence bothered her because she didn't get it all. At first she thought he was saying love, but it didn't fit just right.

"Asha," she heard in the real world, and woke from her revery, "seems that you finally got some wheels turning up there. Good for you" her father smirked in his sarcastic way, but she was wondering how she had finished school and drove home in a daze of thought without running something over, he and her mom were the only ones that could ever read through her fog.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, still in her stupor, "just daydreaming." She then smiled at her parents, and sat between them, shifting to her favorite position, her head on her mom's lap, her feet in her dad's her parents always held each other's hand across the way, laying it on her stomach. Though she was sixteen she loved to lay there and say, "Tell me of the old times, when y'all met." she had heard it over and over and over, but she loved the story. The heroics of her mom and the sarcasm of her dad. Since they didn't look a day over eighteen, it was so easy to picture.

"Well, it started with me looking up at the stars..." Her mom said as she watched Asha's dad with the same loving look in blue eyes that would never change, an enternal kindle that Asha always hoped to inherit from her beautiful mother, "I was sitting with your Uncle Mark talking about the girl that were moving in down the road. He kept telling me one of the girls were not for him..."

"He was wrong as usual," Her dad huffed under her breath.

"The next day," her mother went on, with a now wicked look in her eye as she went on, "I saw your Aunts, Kestrel , Rowan, and Jade. Killing their grandmother. Of couse I freaked and followed them, but didn't get any information."

Asha smiled because her sweet mother, Mary-Lynnette, could never quite get into the ominous details. Her dad took over, "The next day, as I was gathering information on your darling little Aunts, I found this darling little girl gaurded by an evil coffee breathing monster..." Ash, her father was much better at ominous, "Also known as the.... EVIL STEP MOTHER! A.k.a. Claudia. Anyways, I was there to check on what the neighbors knew and the lovely lady walks out with a poodle for hair and wins over my heart. The end." Asha laughs at the abrupt ending as Ash pulled away from them and ran to the kitchen just a the phone started ringing.

"He's such a kid," Mary-Lynnette whispers.

"You are totally just jealous!" Ash yells from the next room, and Asha laughs.

"You're just like him Asha, " he Mary-Lynnette sighs softly, "You jump to topic when there is something on your mind. Spill, sweetheart."

Asha sighed, too. Her mother pretty much read her mind when it came to things like this, she wasn't surprised she picked up on it so quickly, "I'm dreaming of a boy. He says I'm 'in danger lo—' and that's it. He never finishes the sentence. I just wake up to a normal day and go on my business."

Something falls in the kitchen, Ash's voice erupts, "NO BOYS! I KNOW HOW WE ARE!"

"Don't listen to him Asha," she looks slily at the kitchen and yells, "Don't listen to EITHER of them. One your safe with us. And two, your dad can't be mad, he was the worst boy of them all!" She gets up and sighs again, "My love, what did you break?" and went into the kitchen noicelessly, what else could she expect from her Vampire parents?

"Get out of there! You're surrounded by Vampires!".

"Hello?" Asha sat up in a field and looked around, confused on where the familiar voice rang out from she was surronded by fog and knew this could only be another one of her dreams, so she laughed at what it said."Vampires?"

"Get away!" the yellow-eyed boy from her memory said, he walked out from the fog towards her, "Oh Asha!"

"Who are you?"

"Braiden, just listen, get out of that house." He said intensely.

"By what?" She laughed, "I'm half Vampire, nothing can hurt me. It's the new millennium, everyone knows we exist."

"You still have enemies." He said slowly, trying to take her hands, but she put them behind her back quickly, he sighed, "Be careful till I get there. I'll be there tomorrow, and I'll need you to come with me Asha. It's the only way."

"I'm leaving." She said, in her scary calm voice.

"To where?" He asked slowly, he looked down to her arms again, like he needed to hold her hands.

"I'm leaving this dream!" she clicked a memory picture and threw herself backwards, out of the dream and woke with a start, breathing hard and utterly sad.

She actually missed the kid, Braiden. She let her mind wonder over the new memory picture of the boy until she knew every curve of his face, the exact angle of his perfect nose the beauty of his worried eyes and they looked back at her with so much love.... LOVE?

She stopped dead as she read it in the eyes. They only had seen eachother twice. She wasn't ready for love, or commitment or..... love! No, no, no, she thought, this can not be happening.

But it was, and he was coming tomorrow.

Shit, she thought, falling back on her pillow, sleepless.

Somewhere in the world, Nemi opened her eyes to the world and smiled, _ah, he figured it out. _She talked in her non-talk way. And got out of her cobwebbed bed. _The daughter of Ash and Mary-Lynnette Redfern and the Son of Delos and Maggie RedFern, soulmates at last. Well, we'll see how to ruin this for good. No one can unite the lands. I already missed the millennium, can't let this go now can I? _She removed the cobwebs from her eye sockets and gathered two eyeballs from the masen jar, putting them in place she was returned to her true revengeful beautiy. Her wings full, black, on fire and terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, this is starting to get really fun to write. Not much to say... Review? :)

:)Natalie

* * *

Braiden Redfern pulled up to the curve that was in front of Asha's house. He was breathing heavily and shaking so hard he almost went into their yard, which was odd for a half blood Vampire to do. Especially the son of a Blue Fire Named Delos. Braiden took to his Heritage gratefully. Loving to have a place to belong in the world.

The only thing he didn't like was the fact that his parents were probably finding that he was missing by now. He had told them about Asha, her beauty in the dreams that no one could explain. But when he had uttered her name after constant surveillance and questioning, he was forbidden to find her. Though the millennium had changed the world, money and power disputes were terrible. The lands that were separated by ocean were fighting for main control of the unsegregated world, and everyone was losing. Oh, you didn't see signs of it on an everyday basis, Vampires knew how to keep it private and underground. His parents where top of the government of the Americas. Though they were not called that now, his father changed it to Derica.

When he had told them his Soulmate, the one he had dreams about was the one and only Asha Redfern, daughter of the most powerful delegate in the world—and top of government of what used to be Russia, Europe, India, and everything over there (Now called Rasha)—Mary-Lynnette Redfern, he was locked into his room. Never to see her. Her beauty, her bravery, her color changing eyes that, even in his dreams, baffled him with their depth. Her ash blond hair that reached to mid-thigh like a sheild between her and the world. Braiden wanted nothing more than to knot his hand in her golden sheild and hold her to him forever, never letting go, never having to.

Now, here he was picking her up from her house, because she was in danger. Unspeakable danger. At the thought his hands started to shake again, without further a due, he jumped out of his truck and ran to the front door. Sure that Mary-Lynnette or her husband Ash would not recognize him as Delos's son, he knocked.

_Here we go, _Braiden thought to himself

*********

Asha slept late that morning, but Braiden didn't return to her dreams. She tried to call to him, tried to get herself back to the field and the park, nothing. Uninterested in the beach dream with Gaurad Butler, she woke herself up and sat up in her messy bed. She had thought about Braiden all night, as she was trying to get back into sleep. He said he was coming to get her, but she couldn't leave her parents? That's not something she was comfortable with just yet.

She jumped out of bed and walked out to the front room, sniffing for the normal smell of breakfast, but finding none, "Hello?" she called, looking around the clean room for traces, none.

"Mom? Dad?" she called as she walked to their room, finding nothing as well she went to the backyard and the kitchen and garage. Finally she sat on the couch with the phone ready to call their cell phones, but their was a knock before she got to press a button.

"Hello?" Asha called again as she got up and walked to the door, there wasn't a sound, "Hello?" She desperately wished she had drank some blood before leaving the kitchen, she needed strength. Her parents being gone caused paranoia, "Who's at the door?" she yelled louder.

"Asha?" She heard and new instantly, with tears threatening to come, who it was, she opened the door and fell into the arms of Braiden. She didn't focus on anything but the feeling of being in his strong arms, "Asha, what's going on? What's wrong, Asha?"

"My parents are gone. I don't know where they are!"

"Get in my car," he said pulling her out of the house, "Hurry."

"What about my house?" She asked as he half carried her in her pajamas, "My parents? My clothes? When will we be back?"

"I don't know, Angel, just let me get you to safety."

She scoffed, "What's wrong? Why are we leaving?"

"They're's someone in your house, okay?" He whispered in her ear, his voice mad as he put her in the car and jumped into his side, before she could say another word, he was driving. Away from all she knew.

"There was not," she whispered.

"Yes, there was," Braiden sighed, "I'm sorry I forced you to leave. I have to protect you."

"From what?" she demanded, staring at her lap, she did not like being told what to do, and she was mad, but a calm and calculating mad, "I'm Asha, by the way."

"I'm Braiden," he said, surprised he forgot his manners, he watched her till she looked up at him, neon yellow eyes meeting calm blue verging on green ones.

"I know who you are," she said, "I'm not your angel, is why I said it." sarcasm started to lace her voice again, going back to what was normal, she needed normal, "So, I see my soulmate has the hero complex, huh? Well, I hope you like a challenge. I am a hero complex myself, and I don't like to be out-heroed."

"Sorry to disappoint," he cocked an eyebrow at her, making her instantly jealous, she wished she could do that! She turned her head away from him, but she felt the calming presence of his fingers twining into her's.

"You might be forgiven," she relaxed into her chair, "So, where are we going, anyways?"

"The old seattle in Derica," he said, softly, his eyes still on the road.

"Hm, not much of a tanning spot," she sighed, hating tanning.

"You didn't strike me as the tanning sort," he laughed, she gasped as he threw his head back, he was so much more beautiful in person. His yellow eyes shined brighter than the sun in the Sahara and she couldn't help but smile at the whimsical sound of it. Beautiful and care free and calming. After a minute he looked at her, "I'm sorry... that I took you without permission, I feel terrible."

"You are not forgiven," But her actions gave away how she truly felt about being with him at that moment, because she kissed his shoulder and leaned in, falling asleep almost instantly.

She barely knew him, but she loved him.

*********

Braiden was in the car with the girl of his dreams, his for real dreams, and she was for real on his shoulder sleeping curled up like a cat. Her hair covered her like a blanket, and he had that urge to wake her up from her sleep with a kiss. His skin was already hot where she was leaning on him and he knew if he had wore a tee shirt, instead of the long sleeved one that he had thrown on in his haste, he would feel the soulmate sparks that everyone had told him about, that he knew his parents had felt.

He barely knew her, but he loved her.

*********

Nemi was sitting in the bed of Braiden Redfern's pick up truck , invisable. She smiled as the young love was coming along nicely. Soon, when they connected into one and it was sure that they were soulmate's then she would attack.

She smiled a deadly smile, her teeth were slightly rotted, but they were going back to normal slowly as she regained her youthful look. Her rainbow eyes flashed with vengence.

As long as she remembered, she hated the Redferns. More than life itself, did she hate them. When Maya, Nemi's sister, put her in that vault because she was scared she would take over as the best and first vampire in the world, she vowed to kill her heir, and her heir, the only other girl to get the rainbow eyes like them, was right in front of her. But not yet. She had to make sure she was getting an eye for an eye. She was going to rule, and if this little girl was to rule all of the world with this boy, than she was going to change that.

No one ever, ever upped Nemisis Redfern, and got away with it.

Never.


	3. notice

Hey everyone,

I know y'all are looking for an update but the life turoil is getting to me bad. I'll update soon, but right now.... Right now I'm too broken.

Natalie


	4. Chapter 3

This is Natalie back with you guys with another chapter! You guys must thank Beth-Ann Koyle for this chapter because she reminded me that y'all are out here waiting on me to post. I am back and writing again, starting with this story! Thanks to all of you guys that reviewed and understood about my problems over here, it really means a lot. They're not fixed, they're actually worse, but I cannot ignore my writing anymore! I love you guys and my characters too much! All your reviews kept me going and I thank each and every one of you guys! So here's a bonus! Review the chapter, tell me what you think and then give me a sarcastic remark that you would like Asha to say and if I really like it, and it goes along with the plot I'm writing, then she's say it with a kudos to you at the end of the chapter! :D Well, on with the chapter, I know you guys are dying to read it. ;)

:)Natalie

I own Asha, Braiden, Nemisis, and the plot line.

The rest came from the beautiful mind of L.J. Smith!

* * *

Asha awoke with major vertigo, which was strange for her kind. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was that she was laying on a jean pillow in a moving car. Even weirder, Mom or Dad wouldn't send her anywhere in car she would be in a limousine.

"Did you sleep good?"

She jumped with a start, almost straight out the open window, "You're real!"

Braiden slammed on the breaks, and grabbed Asha's hands before she flew out onto the open highway, "Asha!"

She laughed, finally righted, "There's a line of cars honking behind us you know. This is a busy highway, people have jobs."

He started driving again, and she stared at him, he was so part of her dreams lately that she wanted to pinch herself, but then she might wake up. Her parents where soulmates, forever bound to each other, could it be true she had one, too?

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing her staring.

"You're real," she repeated her earlier statement, but this time with a little worry, the problem she seemed to have with her picture mind is that all of it is image, never the real flesh. She couldn't lose the small piece she had now gained of time with her soulmate, she didn't want him to poof away.

"I'm real, Asha," he gave her name such a soft caress that she wanted to move closer, she wanted to be in his arms again, "You look like worried, Sweethear—Ash, don't worry about your parents, we'll find them, we'll figure this out from the safe house."

"My parents!" she yelled in exasperation. Cold ice water was just poured down her brain at the thought, she forgot about them, she was too interested in her happily ever after that she didn't know she wanted until she got it. Her parents, the ones that loved and cared for her. Her parents that are missing! She couldn't believe she forgot, she couldn't believe she was so heartless. Asha's porcelain face fell with sadness and her forehead creased with worry. _Mom! Dad! Where are you?_

"Hey, don't worry, everything will work ou—" Braiden started.

"Don't worry?" She whispered, the shouted, "Don't worry! Are you telling me I should worry about the two beings that gave me life? The two beings that cared for me ALL my life? My mother who RUNS A COUNTRY IN WHICH IS AT WAR WITH YOURS AND COULD BE IN GRAVE DANGER?" She composed her voice with a bored sigh, "Because I'm sure that's not something to worry about. Nope, no worries here." Asha gave Braiden a cutting look, who laughed.

"You're impossible cute when you're mad, you know that?"

"And you impossibly sound like every B-rate romantic comedy that I have ever had the unprivileged to be required to watch." She smiled a curt smile, but her body relaxed a bit into him, he said she was beautiful! She composed her face and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Like I said, I bought us tickets for a train ride to London, where we will be flying straight to New York and on to Seattle where the safe house is and we'll work from there to try to locate your mom and dad with the technology there. We've already sent a team to your house to scout out any clues as to what happened."

Braiden kissed her head then, and she couldn't help the blush that spread across her face, she hid it in her long blonde hair and asked, "Do you need a chance to sleep? I could drive, if you want."

Asha pulled into the train station with a pouty looking Braiden in the passenger seat. He did not like to ride shot gun and let a girl drive him places, his mother brought him up on good southern-like charm. A charm that said, a man drives a lady where she has to go, but Asha's an insistant little bugger.

Braiden jumped out of the car quickly to open her door for her, he had to save his manhood somehow. "Here you go, my lady." He winked.

"No!" She scoffed, and closed the door quickly.

"No?" he asked, incredulous, "I'm just trying to be a gentleman and open the door for you! I was raised—"

"No, Braiden, I can get out like this, look at me!"

He looked down at her white tank top black short shorts, and spotted pink and purple bath robe and laughed, "I think you look just fine, I'm sure, they've seen sillier."

"Rashen people can't see there rulers daughter like this, Braiden." Her eyes were indigo and fierce, "please, can you go into that store and get me at least a jacket and some sweats, maybe a pair of sunglasses to hide my identity?"

His cheeks went red at the thought, "Um, sure, I guess. What—um—size are you?"

"Small."

She laughed as a very uncomfortable Braiden walked off into the store. Asha layed her head back and smiled, looking through her pictures in her mind. Braiden laughing in the car, his eyes the color of the purest gold, his smile so perfect and genuine and beautiful. Then she thought about it, really thought about it, he was beautiful. One hundred percent beautiful. His face, smile, hair, personality, sense of humor, everything. She couldn't understand it, he was her exact match, how could it be so perfect so easily, how could it feel like they were two bodies containing one matching soul so quickly? Was it fate?

"Miss?" Asha's eyes flew open at the new voice and saw a tall woman with flowing black hair and sun glasses at her window.

She opened it and said, "Yes?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to disturb you," her voice was beautiful, almost melodic, "But I was wondering if you had any clue when the next train to London was leaving."

"Um, yeah, me and my… um, friend…" where they a couple? "are on the next one, actually, it's at nine o'clock." She smiled.

"Thank god I haven't missed it!" The woman wiped her brow, "I was so worried I would miss… it." She smiled and walked away. Asha swore she saw the womans eyes to be red verging on yellow, but the sun seemed to be doing the same, so it must have been a reflection of the light.

Right?

Braiden came back with a black hoodie with a rugby logo on it, cop-like sun glasses and purple sweats with the same logo as the jacket. Asha forgot about the woman with the long black and laughed.

"I hate rugby," she frowned.

"Well, there was nothing else, Asha. They said that these where going to cost extra because they were vintage. Did you know that most restaurants don't sell clothes?"

She laughed, "To my defense, 'Dolly's Dress Up' does not sound like a food place."

They laughed together as Asha slid on the clothes over her previous get up. Once the clothes were in place and her hair thrown up in a messy bun, she slid on the glasses and smiled at Braiden.

"You know, my public has never seen me in anything less than jeans and a tee shirt."

Braiden laughed hard, "I did not expect those word out of your mouth."

"What?" She laughed as well, he noticed how beautiful she was when she laughed, "Did I really strike you as the dress kind of girl?"

"Not at all, I'm a guy, not clueless—" she opened her mouth to tell him that there wasn't a difference when he kissed her cheek softly. Sparks electrified them both to their respective cores and through their veins, a feeling that would forever feel like it did in that moment, new and beautiful.

"What was that for?" Asha asked, trying to cover her breathlessness.

Braiden laughed, not hiding his at all, "I knew what you were going to say, so I had to stop you." He winked and put his arm securely around her hip.

"well, guys are clue—" he cut her off by kissing her cheek again. "Clueless!" She said as he kissed her cheek softly, they didn't do more, it was far too soon, but Asha knew he didn't want to only be friends from that kiss, and she knew he was to be her's forever. It was true love they shared, separation could never break them.

The woman with the long black hair smiled at the kids that were holding onto eachother for dear life. The kids that were clueless, and naïve. Well, they now knew true love.

_Perfect_

She crumpled up the train ticket to London she had pulled from Braiden's truck and smiled a terrible smile, as her toes finished replumping from their wrinkled and withered feeling. _Truly perfect._

And she disappeared, the crumpled ticket fluttering to the ground, on fire.


	5. GOOD notice Sorry! :D

Notice! (Good this time. ;))

In my story "Change?" I posted a fluff piece on Mary-Lynnette and Ash. :D It goes along with the end of my story "Under the Stars" but before "This story." If you're a Mary-Lynnette and Ash junky like I am, then go check it out, I think you will really like it, it kind of adds as little bit of insight to the family dynamic of Ash, Mary-Lynnette and Asha. I hope you enjoy!

:)Natalie


	6. Chapter 4

Happy Birthday! :D Here's a new chapter, kind of long, I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard! Now, I got a lot of hits when I posted, but two reviews. :( Come on! Leave your opinions! I really worked hard. ;) I've decided that I'll be posting every week, just for you guys! don't forget what I posted on the last chapter that if you post some sarcastic remark that you want Asha or Braiden to say in a review, then you might just see it! So just REVIEW! :D

:)Natalie

* * *

"Where is my train ticket?" Asha's eyes were wide as she checked all her pockets for the piece of gold that would get them on the train, the city was dark, it was eight forty-five and they were supposed to be on the train, but they were not.

"Didn't you leave it in the car?" Braiden asked, searching the bag that he had.

"I couldn't have," she whispers, lost, "I guess I should check…"

"No, it's dark," Braiden said, after he stood up empty handed, he put his hand on her hip carefully, "I'll go," he said in a low voice so that the passer bys wouldn't know he was leaving her here alone, "You get on the train, I'll grab the ticket and meet you in five minutes."

"What if you take too long?" She asked, she felt a sort of uneasiness in her stomach, this wasn't a good idea.

"Well, then if the train leaves without me, I'll meet you at the next stop, I'll drive up there and buy a new ticket, and we'll ride the rest of the way together."

She hesitated, worried, "That's not a good idea…" she trailed off thinking, she was looking through her mind's eye, trying to figure out what was going on, where she could have put it. It was not like her and her photographic memory to forget something," I want to go with you to the car."

"What if we miss the train?" He inquired, he felt the annoyance that radiated off of her, he worried it was with him. Could she get annoyed with him?

"Then we miss it," she said finally, taking his hand. Asha led the way. The train station in this town was a dump, trash was everywhere and hobos slept on the benches covered by skimpy jackets. The air was smoggy, thick, annoying. Asha tried to remember seeing the ticket. It was in the glove department, then she took it out to check the time, then the woman came up, asked that time and then Asha left with Braiden. There was no room for anything to happen to it. She remembered having it, she had mental pictures of having it.

"Stop worrying, Ash," Braiden said softly, reading her mind.

"I have to," she sighed, "I put us out three hundred dollars, and I didn't even grab any money before we left, I don't even have my wallet with my ID card in it. I feel terrible."

"Your boyfriend is the son of the ruler of Derica, you know that right?" He looked at her squarely, not waiting for her to reply, "I brought money, I basically have a well full of money, that goes on for quite some time. You have nothing to worry about, my dear."

_Boyfriend?_ She thought, a strong blush striking across her cheeks, he was honestly her first boyfriend, and not that she would admit that, her father would never let her have a boyfriend. She had had many suitors, the daughter of Mary-Lynnette and Ash Redfern was the most beautiful in all the land… supposedly. This was not her view of herself but if the crowd called a toad a price in sure as hell would be considered a prince, like it or not.

"Asha?" Braiden called waking her out of her reverie. She was sure that this wasn't the first time he had tried to get her attention.

"Sorry, yes?"

"Get in the car," He laughed, "You're just standing there like a brain dead cat."

She opened the passenger side door and got in carefully, after some time looking for the ticket she was getting more sure they were never to see again, she moan in agitation, finally the perfect picture came up, "It's gone, the lady that was talking to me took it."

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"A woman came by, asked me what time the train to London was leaving, and now I remember seeing her take the ticket." She stated, hitting herself in the head with her palm.

"Oh…" he looked at her, studied her as she put her words together, they were soul mates, but he still hadn't figured out her thinking style. She easily jumped from topic to topic. She remembered things better than most, not only things, but very tiny detail, he had noticed this very quickly, but he didn't understand why. "It's okay, we'll drive instead."

"We're going to let the other ticket go to waste?" she asked, her head still in her hands, he turned on the truck and started to drive.

"I don't care, I don't like that this woman would steal from you," he held the wheel steadfast. He looked very angry, "What kind of place is this?"

"Not the good part of town," she sighed, sitting up.

Braiden saw the tears in Asha's now amethyst eyes surprise calmed him, he took her hand in his. They didn't say anything for a long time, but it was comfortable, the feeling of his touch still brought her sparks throughout her entire body. She'd never get used to it, but it was always welcome.

It was late, and they needed to rest, there was nothing that could be done in the storm that had over taken the town anyways, so they stopped in a parking lot, to sleep. Asha soon dozed off, her head landing on Braiden's shoulder, and with her sleeping came the dream:

_Beautiful. That's what she called this realm. Beautiful and perfect and honestly good. Braiden was there, he was holding her in his arms as they watched the pictures in her mind. _

"_This is how you remember everything?" he whispered in her ear, his voice full of awe. _

"_Yeah," she sighed, seeing her mother after having her, her hair matted in sweat, her blue eyes full of love and awe, "It's been my gift since I was born, obviously."_

_He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Braiden watched the pictures that his love had taken they were beautiful, so many of them were of her and her family. She was worried about it, it was apparent in her thoughts and dreams he was experiencing. But it didn't bother her as much at this moment, she just wanted to gaze at the pictures her mind had taken, and he was fine with this._

"_That's me!" Braiden said, amazed at the light she put him in. The picture they looked at what of him in their park when he last came to her. His eyes were so golden, and the color echoed behind him as if he was an angel._

"_Yeah…" she smiled, reaching out towards the picture. _

"_You see me in an unfair light," he sighed, "I'll never be able to own up to that."_

_She turned to look at him, she was going to tell him he was lying, but then she smelled something, something that was not part of the dream, something real and something dangerous, "Fire?"_

"_What?"_

"Braiden, wake up, I smell fire!" She said, pulling herself out of the dream. She opened her eyes to see smoke rising out from the front of the car. Asha shook Braiden, trying to get him up, but he wasn't moving. "Braiden!" She screamed loudly in his ear, "FIRE!"

He didn't wake up, he wouldn't wake up.

And the front of the car exploded.

_Braiden,_ she thought to him, pulling him out of the car as careful and as fast as possible. He was heavy, like a guy usually was and hard to move, but she had seen enough movies to know that the car was soon to explode completely.

They got as far as she could possibly carry him and fell beside some trees, just as the truck exploded. Heat reached her, but didn't burn her. That would have been bad considering she was a vampire and fire was one of the limited things that could kill her.

She looked at Braiden, _Wake the hell up!_ She thought loudly to him, usually his thought would come clearly to her, but they were muddled, almost high feeling.

It hit her, somehow he was drugged.

Somewhere, she heard laughing.


	7. Chapter 5

New chapter. Don't hate me for what happens. I hope you like it. **Please review, it would be appreciated. Please, please, please review!**

:)Natalie

* * *

_Vampires can't be drugged,_ she thought, confused. She held onto Braiden with all her might.

"Braiden," she whispered, "Bradien please wake up. I need you." She started to cry, which was not something she did normally. She felt like she was there where everyone could see her. Anyone could stake her through the back if they dared, because she was so focused on Braiden. What if something was really wrong? She couldn't know. Vampires don't get sick; they are always in top health. Asha didn't understand why he wasn't waking up. Why his thoughts where so muddled not even a dream was coming through, which was something they easily shared. She tried to shock him awake with her touch, she pulled at they're silver cord that connected them. She screamed in his ear like whole entire world was on fire, not only the car in front of them. He wasn't waking up. She started to give up, and she laid her head on his chest and listened for his heart beat. It was still going strong, beating fast like he was running a marathon. He was alive, but for how long? She felt more tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Braiden," she moaned into his damp shirt. She couldn't believe she felt so alone. Her parents were gone, and her one true love wasn't waking up and she had no way to take him anywhere to get help, "I don't understand how you are sick." She cried again.

"Your mate isn't all vampire," came suddenly from the darkness behind her.

Asha jumped into the air at the first of hearing the other woman's voice. She flipped and landed in a defensive stance in front of Braiden, her vampire teeth sprung forward, translucent and deadly.

The woman came into view, the fire lighting up her face like she was in the middle of the fire. Her hair floated in a cloud around her black, curly and so long it would have been dragging on the ground. Asha could see her beautiful face, she looked like an angel, but her full lips were turned up into a smile that wasn't sweet and wholesome, but predatory and deadly… and evil. Everything about her screamed run away and hide! Asha noticed her eyes and couldn't breathe; she had color changing eyes like Asha. So, they had to be related and she had to be a vampire. They were blood red leaning towards black, they screamed evil.

"What do you mean?" Asha spat towards the woman, her heroism was just an act, her insides were quivering, she was scared to all hell.

"You're mate is a half blood," she laughed manically, "You couldn't tell when you smelled his blood? Has Ash taught you nothing?"

"Of cour—" she started, but recognition dawned on her like a ton of trees. She knew Asha's father's name, but not only that she said it like she _knew _Ash. Personally. That was not possible. Her parents were open with her. She knew everything about both of them. And her father told her that there was no other female in their family with the color changing eyes. No one. He lied? "You knew my father?" She asked her voice full of venom, the thought of her parents gave her vigor. If she knew them, she might know where.

"I know your father," she laughed, "What a charming man. Oh, and your mother, she has such a lady-like mouth on her, I was sad to be introduced to his bride."

"Where. Are. They." She didn't say it like a question more like a demand, not one of her muscles in her body had moved, she was staring at the woman, trying to kill her with her mind, such a thing was useless.

"This is a demand, Asha," Asha growled at the sound of her name, the woman ignored it, "Come with me. Now if you do not I will stake him through the heart. I will kill your family. I will leave you alone to rot. Like they left me to!"

"What did I ever do to you!" She screamed, at her, she was horrified at how calmly the woman could threaten her; no vampire could be that smooth with so much vengeance towards another vampire. It was unheard of, the world was good now. No one hated, everything was supposed to be okay. That was what she was brought up to believe!

"That's for me to know," The woman laughed, her voice was pure evil. Nothing Asha had ever heard before, "And you to forget," She moved closer to Asha, her words reached her mind almost like it skipped her ear and every syllable stung her brain like snake venom seeping it's way through, "You don't need him, you're parents didn't even want you to see him."

"I don't?" she asked, confused, she looked down at the boy behind her with narrow eyes. She knew him, she needed him. She loved him, and she wasn't someone to love people. She loved her parents, she cared for her public, did she really love him? There was a seed of doubt in her mind.

"No, sweetheart." Asha turned around to look at the woman and gasped. In her place was Asha's mother. Her eyes were beautiful and shining blue. Her hair had its normal look to it. Shoulder length brown and shiny. She walked forward with a slinky walk that was not habitual. But she didn't note this in time, it was too late. She was running towards her mother like a scared lost puppy to their owner, "Baby, you don't need him, he's not good enough for you. You know that, you feel that deep in your heart."

"But… I love him," the words had pointed tips, cutting their way up her throat. Punishing her for even thinking to utter them.

"No you don't," She said, her voice like iron, "He is nothing to you or to me. He only wants to take over Rasha. I told you he was nothing but trouble. You hate him." The words her mother spoke struck a cord in her. Asha looked at the silver cord that was pulling her towards the boy on the ground. What was his name again? Soon it snapped, disappeared. It seemed like it was never there. Was he dead? No he was breathing. She could see his chest rise and fall like any other person, but she couldn't remember why he was so important. Where did Asha know him from? _Don't forget!_ She heard a strange voice in her mind say, but what it was saying didn't mean anything, she didn't forget anything, her photographic memory held everything. _So, if you don't remember nothing happened, right? _A voice reasoned in her head, it almost sounded like her own inner voice, but the words seemed hopeful, almost forced. They sounded right, so they had to be right, right?

"Y-you're right," Asha sighed, hugging her mother. Her waist was skinnier and her chest larger than what it should have been, but Asha didn't note this either, "Can we go home? Where is dad?"

"We're going home," The woman said in Asha's arms, "Daddy is already there. Would you pick up that half-breed so we can take him to our prison chambers? He's an intruder on our soil. I don't much like intruders."

"Yes mother." Asha said, she picked up the rat of a boy that she had behind her; she couldn't remember why she was even close to him. He was Derican. They wanted to ruin her country.

Nemi laughed, her form changed as she walked behind Asha, she was her true form, dark hair to the ground and evil color changing eyes.

* * *

**Review!** I hope this wasn't too confusing. It makes more sense next chapter!


End file.
